1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an image processing method between a plurality of image capturing units, and more particularly, to a method for compensating time difference between images and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the touch-sensitive technology can be generally classified into three types, namely, resistance type, capacitance type, and optical type. To the display panel in large size, the optical type touch-sensitive technology has the advantage of low costs. In the optical type touch-sensitive technology, infrared ray light sources are disposed around a screen. When an object approaches or touches the screen, a shadow is generated since the infrared ray is obstructed by the object. Then, an infrared camera and a sensor captures the information of the shadow such as the direction, the width, the height, and tip point, etc. so as to calculate the position of the touch point and thereby achieve the touch-sensitive function.
Accordingly, in an optical type touch-sensitive apparatus having a plurality of image capturing units, time differences usually occur between input images of the image capturing units. In the optical type touch-sensitive apparatus, the time differences existing between all of the captured images will cause a calculating deviation of a touch point.